1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fold out or pop-up tables in general but more particularly to a mechanism integrated into a piece of furniture to make its top pop-up.
2. Background
Over the years a number of inventions have concerned themselves with the integration of a table with a trunk or similar types of boxlike containers. In one instance, a container normally found inside the trunk is taken out, articulated in such a way so as to change its shape into a tabletop which sits atop the trunk. Other inventions have the tabletop folding upward and outward after the trunk lid is opened, sometimes integrating the table top with the interior side of the trunk lid. Other patents disclose more far out concepts such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,175 by Robinson which discloses a small trailer which converts into a picnic table and U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,902 by Starck which discloses a tabletop over a portable cooler.
These inventions do not provide the same functionality nor do they provide the same advantages as the invention disclosed herein.